


Protecting the Vulnerable

by sushux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: Short comic reflecting on recent events
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Protecting the Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr here: <https://summercomfort.tumblr.com/post/619887237229920256/sometimes-i-deal-with-feelings-by-drawing-comics>


End file.
